A New Generation
by Your-Mudblood-Girl
Summary: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley and Roxanne Weasley are about to start their first year at Hogwarts. With the whole of the next generation now at Hogwarts, what lies ahead?


_1__st__ September 2022._

A new term begins. Kings Cross was heaving with people who were desperate to catch the next train. People were far too distracted to even acknowledge the odd family to vanish through a brick wall. The clock standing visible above everyone read 5 to 11. With ordinary people, if they missed a train within the next five minutes, they would be able to get catch another but to young wizards and witches, if they missed the train, there would be no going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year…

"We need to hurry up," squealed a young spicy red headed girl with big green eyes, loudly. She was no more than about 5 foot tall and looked around the age of 10 or 11. "We'll miss the train to Hogwarts!"

"Lily," Ginny Potter hissed and dragged her daughter more towards her. "Be quiet! What have your father and I told you about not talking about the school around muggles?"

"Relax Gin, she's just excited, you know, just like you were when you first started," Harry Potter teased his wife in which caused her to blush and look away embarrassed.

Lily Luna Potter was 11 years old. She was born just a week after her father's birthday in which her mother had always seen it as a late birthday present for him considering that she was only born a week early. Lily had the features of both of her parents. She had Ginny's fiery and spicy red hair and loud personality as well as Harry's glistening green eyes.

"Coming through!" James Sirius Potter bellowed as he sped past his parents and sister, pushing his trolley forcefully towards Platform 9 and ¾ and flying through.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her eldest son. He was about to start his fourth year at Hogwarts, yet he was still immature. James had messy brown hair like Harry and brown eyes like Ginny. It was Albus Severus Potter was the duplicate of Harry and was about to start his third year at Hogwarts.

"Aunty Ginny, what are muggles?" Hugo Weasley frowned at his aunt with confusion written all over his face.

Hugo Arthur Weasley was the son of Ron and Hermione Weasley. He was about to start Hogwarts too and was the same age as Lily. He wasn't going to turn 12 until June. Hugo had bright red scruffy hair and green eyes with light freckles scattered around his face. He was the duplicate of Ron.

Both of Ron and Hermione's children were unlucky with their hair. They both have red hair and it was messy due to Hermione's inheritance of having bushy hair but Rose managed to figure out a straightening charm for her hair last year. The charm makes her hair naturally straight and tidy for six months before the charm needs to done again. However, Hermione didn't know whether Hugo inherited her hair genes or he was like his father and was too lazy to put a brush through it!

"Honestly Hugo, you are just like your father!" Hermione sighed, embarrassed as she ensured that her children had a clear description of a muggle by the age of 5. "They're non magic people," she said quietly as she straightened up Hugo's jacket. She looked up at the clock and gasped horrified. "The children have less than 5 minutes to catch the train!" She began to freak out.

"Chill out love, we're right in front of the platform," Ron reassured his wife, wrapping an arm round her shoulder.

Hermione turned to Ron coldly, "If you got that stupid car fixed of yours Ronald then we would have been here half an hour ago!" She spoke sharply.

"Thank god I didn't then, otherwise we wouldn't have needed to grab a lift with Harry and Ginny who get here for a reasonable time!" Ron argued.

Hermione rolled her eyes frustratedly and grabbed Hugo's hand, "Come on Hugo, let's get you on the train," she looked to where Rose was who was standing beside her father. "Rose."

She gave Ron one last glance before walking towards Platform 9 and ¾.

"Why do you and dad always argue in public? It's embarrassing!" Rose moaned, dragging herself behind her mother and brother before disappearing onto the platform.

Ron exhaled heavily before walking calmly into Platform 9 and ¾. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances.

"We better go too," Ginny said. Harry nodded and helped to usher their children through to Platform 9 and ¾.

Platform 9 and ¾ was packed. As you tried to swirl through everyone, you got snippets from their conversations. Emotional mothers were holding their children tightly, not wanting to let them go whereas other parents were making sure their children hopped on the train safely. Every student was making their way through the train to ensure that they get a good seat whilst their parents watched them with tears or pride.

The Potters tried to hurdle their way through the crowd in order to catch up with the Weasleys. They noticed Ron and Hermione standing with George and Angelina and their children Fred and Roxanne.

Fred was the same age as James and in his year whereas Roxanne was about to start her first year like Lily and Hugo.

"I'll put the kids' trunks on the train," Harry announced. Ginny smiled and joined Ron and Hermione.

"Are your robes in your bags you two? You know you have to be in your robes for the welcome feast," Hermione stated.

"Yes mum, you've checked that they are in our bags three times before we left the house!" Rose exclaimed, happily.

Hermione smiled weakly as she admired her two children. "I'm gonna miss you two," Hermione grabbed Rose and Hugo and held them against her tightly. "You'll always be my babies," she whispered.

Hermione slowly pulled away from Rose and Hugo before Ron said his goodbyes to them.

"Dad, what if I'm not put in Gryffindor?" Hugo asked worriedly. All of his family have been in Gryffindor for generations, he was anxious about being the odd one out.

"You're my son, whatever house you get put in, I'll be proud of you!" Ron reassured, "Unless you get put into Slytherin." He then teased. Ron watched as Hugo's face turned bright red. He pulled a genuine smile, "I was only teasing." He said softly. "Go on, don't forget to write to us- you know what your mother can get like!"

Hermione glared at Ron before they watched Rose and Hugo hop onto the train.

"They will be okay won't they?" Hermione asked worriedly, biting her nails.

Ron rolled his eyes, "'Mione, you have asked this for the past two years since Rose first started. They come from a big family, they have cousins. They will be looked out for, they will be fine." He told her sternly.

"It's just I never thought we would ever see this day Ron," Hermione said tearfully. "The healers said I was almost baron due to the torture from Bellatrix, that it would be hard for me to have children without IVF. Then my periods became more frequent and before we knew it, I fell pregnant with Rose without having to try, it just happened. Then Hugo came the same way a couple of years later. It's a miracle and I wouldn't change it for the world!" Hermione sighed sadly, "It's just hard to let them go, especially Hugo because now we have no children at home and they're our miracles Ron and it feels like I never want to let them go."

"You will always be their mum, Hermione," Ron said softly. "No one can ever take that away from you."

Fred Weasley laughed with James before jumping on the train. James walked over to Harry and Ginny, who were fussing over Lily.

"I'm going to get on the train now," James announced. "I'll see you at Christmas! You ready to go Lily and Al?"

"Yeah," Lily and Albus chorused.

"Be good you three," Ginny told them sternly. She locked eyes with Lily and smiled. "You will love Hogwarts you will," she smiled.

Lily smiled and hugged Ginny before pulling away and turning to Harry.

"This is it Lily," Harry smiled proudly. "You've been waiting for four years and now your time has come."

"I know," Lily said excitedly.

"Don't forget to write to us and we'll see you at Christmas," Harry confirmed. "Be good."

Lily beamed, "I will!"

Lily hugged her father tightly. Even though Lily was more like Ginny, she was a daddy's girl!

The remaining students jumped on the Hogwarts Express. As soon as the clock striked 11, the train's engine started and steam started to flow out before the Hogwarts train swiftly moved out of sight whilst the student's families waved consistently as it passed.

**A/N: ** After months, I actually felt like writing fanfiction. This is my first proper Harry Potter fanfiction. I hope you liked it and I would appreciate your opinions on the first chapter and whether I should continue the novel or not :)

Much love x


End file.
